


1/01/19: The Stroke of Midnight

by pop_incognito



Series: 365 Drabbles [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, New Year's Kiss, Quintuple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 00:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17254223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pop_incognito/pseuds/pop_incognito
Summary: Natsuya makes it home in time for his New Year's Kiss





	1/01/19: The Stroke of Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> I'm challenging myself to write a small drabble every day this year, for a couple of fandoms. One of those fandoms is Free! and this is the first one.

Natsuya picks the phone up on the first ring, his phone screen flashing 11:51pm at him. “You’ve reached Kirishima Stripping Services, how may I serve you?” he answers cheerfully, breaking out into laughter when he hears Nao sputtering indignantly on the other end of the line. He hopes his boyfriend wasn’t on speakerphone, exposing who knows what company to Natsuya’s rather tasteless humour. “Hey, baby,” Natsuya corrects himself with a grin. “How are you?”

“Five years older after that comment,” Nao laughs, and Natsuya can just picture him leaning against a wall, or a door, or a kitchen cabinet with a soft smile on his face, glasses slipping down his nose a little. “What are your plans for the last night of the year?”

A hum makes its way out of Natsuya’s mouth as he walks jauntily down the street towards the familiar building. “Oh, you know. Getting drunk with a friend, ringing the new year in with a kiss for my darling.”

Nao snorts quietly. “A kiss, hey? You’re going to make some poor foreign friend of yours watch you make out with your phone screen like you did last year?”

“You did it too!” Natsuya protests with a whine, and Nao whistles quietly on his end of the call. Natsuya pulls his phone away from his ear to frown at it, as if Nao will see his expression. “You promised!” he accuses, pointing at his phone indignantly. “Naooo, you promised me that you did it too!”

“I guess you’ll never know,” Nao teases, and then Natsuya has to halt the conversation as he climbs the thin metal stairs. “What on earth are you doing?” Nao asks, mild concern creeping into his tone. “You sound like you’re running a marathon.”

Natsuya grins. “You could say that, and I’m about to claim my prize.” He checks the time again. He has two minutes and a flight of stairs to go. “Nearly there.”

“So, where are you tonight?” Nao continues, voice coy. “Are we celebrating in the same timezone, or do I have to wait until tomorrow morning for my screen-kiss?”

Grin widening even further. “We’re in the same timezone, baby. I hope you’re ready because you’ve got thirty seconds.” The door looms before him as Natsuya breaks into a sprint down the long balcony. Distantly, Natsuya hears Nao asking where he is, but he ignores his boyfriend in favour of hanging up and knocking on the door. He can hear the light patter of footsteps on the other side, much more energetic than Nao usually is, and Natsuya’s face softens into a genuine smile when Nao flings the door open. “Happy New Years, baby,” Natsuya whispers.

Nao lets out a bright laugh as he throws himself at Natsuya, the countdown audible all around them as Natsuya wraps his arms around Nao’s waist and swings him around in excitement. “You bastard!” Nao crows happily, burying his face in Natsuya’s neck. “When did you get back?”

“About two hours ago,” Natsuya says, cradling Nao against him as Nao’s feet touch the ground again. “I came straight here from the airpo-” He gets cut off as Nao’s lips crash against Natsuya’s, fireworks exploding all around them.

“Happy New Years, Natsu,” Nao whispers against Natsuya’s lips. “I couldn’t imagine a better way of starting it.”

“Neither could I,” Natsuya says, going in for the second kiss of the year.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that was a nice spoonful of cute for you! Don't know what fandom tomorrow's drabble will be, but please leave comments and kudos on this one <3


End file.
